


Whatever the Lady Wants

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper gets a dose of sex pollen.  Tony has to call in reinforcements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the Lady Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norgbelulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/gifts).



> Written for [Five Acts](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/250594.html) for [norgbelulah](http://norgbelulah.livejournal.com/120288.html?view=807392#t807392) for the acts: Sex pollen, urgency for sex, and fucked-out. 'Cause Pepper doesn't get enough love, so I gave her two! ;D

Tony looked in the doorway to the bedroom, where Pepper was sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapped in the blue patterned silk robe he’d found for her in Tokyo (ok, had someone else find, but he _had_ specified the color). Her hair was still damp from the decontamination shower, and she was flushed red and starting to perspire. Her hands were locked on the edge of the bed in a death grip, and she was keeping herself deathly still.

Frickin’ mad scientists. They just shouldn’t be allowed. Especially when tossed grenades full of unknown chemicals into the Tower. The Avengers had gotten lucky – Bruce had been Hulked out, Tony had been suited up, Thor was Thor, Steve was Steve, and Clint and Natasha had been doing some long-distance demolition that swung the tide of the battle in their favor. But enough of the whatever-it-was had gotten through the air vents to coat Pepper from head to toe before JARVIS had put the Tower into quarantine mode.

Whatever it had been, it hadn’t been fatal (or Tony would have been… shall we say, paying some extracurricular visits to their incarcerated baddie du jour), but Pepper had refused to let the S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors look at her, only trusting Bruce to check her over. Tony hovered ostentatiously in the doorway, ready to be the most awesome boyfriend ever once Bruce had given him the all-clear signal. Pepper had been in Tony’s line of fire way too much, and hadn’t complained much more than when he was parading models through the revolving doors of his bedroom and proving that he could drain a small river’s worth of alcohol in a weekend. She deserved all the sympathy, sushi, ice cream, back rubs, and/or art movie marathons Tony could handle. He’d considered cooking for her, but since the last time he’d tried he’d been dying… well… 

Bruce and Pepper had been talking in very low, intense voices, too quiet for Tony to hear, when Pepper suddenly spoke up in a very clear, carrying voice.

“I think Tony can take it from here, Bruce, if you’d just send him in-.”

“That-would-be-an-excellent-idea,” Bruce said practically on top of Pepper’s words, and half-ran out of the bedroom. As he passed Tony, he hissed two words in his ear, sounding profoundly relieved and sympathetic at the same time. “Sex pollen.” And shoved Tony inside his own bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Pepper looked up at Tony, sweating and chest heaving like she’d just gotten done with a workout, the throat of the silk robe parting a little more with every breath. She’d let go of the side of the bed and was now undulating slightly, hips shifting rhythmically against the softness of the duvet. Her eyes were luminous blue, glittering, and her hair was starting to dry in waves from the heat of her body.

“Sex pollen?” Tony repeated, a little stunned at this new and wanton Pepper. He clamped his mouth shut on, _Is it my birthday?_ because Pepper would, properly, kick his ass when she came out of it later if he said that. 

The robe lost its struggle to keep itself on Pepper’s body, and slithered down to the floor, leaving her creamy skin with its scattering of freckles entirely exposed. God, Tony could smell her, the rich tang of her arousal saturating the air, and sweet Jesus what kind of self-control did Bruce have to not respond to her in this state?

“Tony…” Pepper breathed, spreading her legs so he could see how ready she was, slick and hot and open and holy hell Tony realized she’d been holding back until he got there. Tony took three steps in and went to his knees on the fallen silk robe, pulling Pepper down for a soft kiss that rapidly turned into something pornographic dreams were made of.

“I need you, please, Tony, I need you inside me. Please, I’m burning up.” Her mouth was scorching hot against Tony’s, and he could feel the heat radiating off her core in waves. Tony braced one hand on her thigh and pushed three fingers into her quickly. She came instantly, clamping down around Tony’s hand with a faint cry of relief. Her body shook against Tony’s, and her hips snapped forward on the bed as she road the waves of her arousal. He could feel her channel milking his fingers in waves, and his cock throbbed almost painfully at the thought of feeling her coming around him.

“God,” Pepper breathed into his ear, as she finally subsided slightly. “I need more. Tony, please, I need you.” She pulled back enough to tug at his shirt, and Tony, never one to disobey her when she decided to take charge, shed the rest of his clothes quickly. Pepper fell back against the bed, gripping Tony with surprising strength. He checked himself before he squashed her, his head coming even with her breasts, her nipples hard and looking rather delectable. He bent to savor the taste and had to hold onto Pepper when she thrashed, orgasm overtaking her from that stimulation alone.

Her head came up, hair wild, eyes bright, arousal staining her pale skin from cheeks to belly, and took matters into her own hands. She shoved against him, catching him off-guard, and managed to flip _him_ onto his back. A moment later she was covering him, sinking back on his cock with a high, broken sound as she rippled around him. Relief as intense as agony washed across her face as she rode him, thighs flexing as she worked. Pepper’s hands touched and cradled him, brushing against his cheek, delicately tracing around the arc reactor, a curious counterpoint to her frantic milking of his member. And right then Tony could really see _Pepper_ under the insane rush of sensation, and he let himself go.

Pepper actually screamed wordlessly when Tony finally lost the battle against her irresistible heat; it felt like she’d reached into the core of him and pulled out his orgasm, he felt so deep within her. Tony drew it out as long as he could, but Pepper was still furnace-hot against him even as he pulled out, strength spent. 

“Tony, please,” she said, laying trails of bruising kisses all over his body. (He was going to look like a leopard in the morning. A very fucked-out, very happy leopard.) “I need you.” She was writing on top of him again, and Tony marshaled his strength to slide a hand between her thighs, thumb on her clit, fingers plunging into her to sate her desire temporarily. She shook around him, drenching his hand with her juices as he continued relentlessly. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re gorgeous, Potts. Always are.”

She caught his eyes then, hers so intensely blue, tears standing in them from the exertion, with a little bit of fear lurking as her body made demands on her she was powerless to prevent.

Tony tucked his head against her neck as he laid them back again, crouching over her, bringing her off three more times as he twisted the fingers of one hand inside her and gently tormented her breasts with the other while sucking at a sensitive spot on her neck with his mouth. Pepper was amazing as she crested and orgasmed each time, but Tony was starting to panic ever-so-slightly. His arm was starting to cramp, his lips were going numb, and his refractory period was definitely not up for round two anytime in the near future. And Pepper was not slowing down.

“Pepper,” Tony said, trying not to pant in her ear. “Pep, I think we might need reinforcements.”

Pepper blushed in a way quite different than her sexual flush and threw one arm over her face in embarrassment. “Oh God,” she whimpered, even as her hips kept moving as if they had a mind of their own, bringing herself off yet again against Tony’s badly-cramping fingers. She nodded very faintly and turned her head to the side.

“Pep, babe, you need more than what I have right now.”

She went still, almost looked like she wanted to shake her head, and nodded frantically. “Tony, Tony, I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I’m just, it feels like I’m burning and when you’re touching me, it’s almost all right, and-.”

Tony kissed her deeply, ignored the painful burn in his arm, and concentrated on some real technique, massaging her clit in just the right rhythm, and brought Pepper off again, hard. The bigger the orgasm, the easier it seemed to be for her to think, and he gave whatever he had left to see her calm down for just a second.

“You remember your Wish List?” Tony asked with a bit of a smirk. Pepper went tomato-red, remembering the night they’d laid out each other’s sexual Wish Lists, the list of people that, given a no-strings attached opportunity with permission from the other, they were allowed to have sex with. Tony’s were all ridiculously impossible, mostly comprised of historically significant scientists like Galileo and Tesla and Marie Curie, with one single exception that also happened to be the one point of similarity between their lists – Steve Rogers. “Extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures.” He leaned closer to her and whispered right in her ear. “Whatever and whoever you need, Potts. We’ll figure it out.”

“Please, call him,” Pepper said in a very tiny voice, and whimpered when Tony pulled away from her, surreptitiously working the cramps out of his useless hands. She looked at him pleadingly, and Tony kissed her softly and smiled.

“JARVIS, call Cap. Get Banner to brief him.” Because hell if Tony was going to waste more time explaining than he had to. Pepper was the high point of his life, and whatever the lady wanted, Tony was going to get her.

“Done, sir.”

Tony turned back to Pepper and almost drowned in her kiss as she straddled his thigh, rubbing herself against him as he felt her quivering through another orgasm.

There was a faint strangled sound from the doorway, and both of them turned to see Steve standing there, mouth hanging open. Shirtless.

Tony was going to get Banner his very own Science Island after this was over.

“Up to speed, Steve?” Tony asked, Pepper pulling away and making some tiny effort to compose herself, shaking her hair into place in a way that couldn’t _not_ look insanely inviting. Oh my, those sweatpants Cap was wearing really didn’t do much to hide things, did they?

“…Yes,” Steve managed, sounding a little stunned. Then he took a deep breath, dropped trou (and _damn_ , Tony was completely not feeling guilty for wanting to debauch a national treasure, because… wow) and crossed over to the bed. Somehow with the loss of his clothes, and with every step towards the bed, Steve had managed to gain his battlefield confidence. He looked down at Pepper, beautiful and heated and needy, and Tony, exhausted but willing, and smiled. “Bruce showed me both of your Lists.”

Ok, Bruce was getting his own Science Island with a Science Theme Park to boot.

“Pepper, ma’am, may I give you a hand?”

Steve Rogers may have been the pinnacle of human perfection, but he was no match for standing between Pepper Potts and what she wanted. Later, when this became funny (tomorrow, maybe), Tony was going to rib Steve for getting taken down by a woman half his weight. Right now, however, this was hot. Pepper tackled Steve to the plush carpet with breathless efficiency and sheathed herself on his cock, her body gripping it like she’d never let go. Steve’s eyes practically bugged out of his head when he felt the heat and strength of Pepper’s pollen-infused sex drive, but that didn’t stop him from working with her to drive her to orgasm after orgasm, hips churning with the steady, relentless beat that Pepper _needed_ to get her through this.

Tony got himself on the floor beside him and kept up a slow, steady caress of Pepper’s sensitive skin, just touching her and helping her burn out the chemicals as fast as possible. She leaned into his hands, making the most of his poor, tired muscles, even as Steve put his massive paws around her hips and changed his angle enough to make her squeak. Oh, Tony knew _that_ squeak. That was the good squeak. He gave Steve a thumbs-up, and Pepper somehow managed to roll her eyes and smile at him even as her body quivered all over.

Steve chuckled as Tony laughed out loud, cheeks pinked with arousal and exertion and _damn_ if he didn’t look good. Tony looked back at Pepper, one hand still slowly trailing over her shoulders and down, flicked his eyes back at Steve, and made his best puppy dog eyes. Pepper’s eyes shone and she licked her lips as she nodded, and Tony gleefully made the most of her permission. He leaned over Steve, close as a breath, both of them sharing the same air as they tried to satisfy Pepper, and caught those baby blue eyes. 

Steve actually missed a breath, and Tony moved in for the kill, kissing him in the same frantic rhythm as Pepper was moving. Steve seemed stunned for a minute, then moved into it, tongue sliding against Tony’s. He made an odd strangled noise deep in his throat, and Tony heard the best of all possible sounds. Pepper, her voice gone high and breathless in a ragged, wordless chant. Steve gasped into Tony’s mouth, and he turned just enough to watch Pepper go nova, her entire body shaking, completely letting go as the orgasm shook her to the core.

Both Steve and Tony had to stop kissing to watch Pepper come, a sight of unbridled beauty so intense that Steve lost his own hold on pleasure and cried out between gritted teeth as he came on the heels of Pepper’s climax. Tony had one hand on each of them, thumb along Steve’s chiseled jaw, fingers of his other hand trailing down Pepper’s arm to grip her hand, and grinning like he’d just made a new Iron Man suit. Pepper collapsed over Steve, her aroused flush fading down to her usual post-sex glow, and Steve gingerly worked one muscled arm around Tony and Pepper both.

“Ok, Pepper?” he managed after several long minutes.

“Wonderful,” Pepper mumbled, half-incoherent with exhaustion. She squeezed Tony’s hand and laid a weary kiss on Steve’s chest, it being the closest thing to her.

“Keep fishing for compliments and we’ll have to invite you back for a more thorough eval, Steve,” Tony said, relaxing into Steve’s embrace and discovering that super-soldier arms made excellent backrests. He tossed an arm over Pepper and she snuggled against him, her back dimming the blue glow from Tony’s chest, her breasts snug against Steve’s side.

“Yes, eval. When we wake up,” Pepper said, and opened one eye to look at Steve with a fraction of her “I mean business” expression. “Don’t go away before we do.”

“You heard the lady,” Tony said, chuckling softly.

Steve looked from one to the other and smiled, eyes wide as he tightened his grip around them both as he laid back and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry about the sex pollen,” Tony whispered very, very quietly to Pepper. She stirred just a little.

“I’m not,” she said clearly, before falling asleep in their threefold embrace.


End file.
